


I Loved You At Your Darkest

by DestinysRequiem



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Mono's POV, One-Sided Relationship, Poetry, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinysRequiem/pseuds/DestinysRequiem
Summary: Inspired by the quote; "I loved you at your darkest." - Romans 5:8Major Spoilers for the ending of Little Nightmares 2.Side Note, because I feel like this needs to be said: I know that the title can be misleading because of the words "I Loved You" since there is a lot of controversy over the potential romance between Six and Mono. But I would like to state plainly, this poem is not aimed to be shippy or romantic. It is more a statement towards how caring and selfless Mono is. It doesn't matter if he has a crush on Six, nor if he just sees her as a friend. For the context of this poem, it doesn't matter how you view their relationship, it works either way. So please don't let the title scare you away. With that off my chest and out in the open, please enjoy this very short addition to the Little Nightmares fanfiction community.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono & The Thin Man (Little Nightmares), Six & The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	I Loved You At Your Darkest

**Author's Note:**

> You know, as much as I love the little nightmares universe, I hadn't planned on contributing any writing to it, especially since I already have a thousand things I want to write and need to finish writing. But then this quote crossed my path, and there was no stopping me. This will likely be my one and only contribution, I hope you all like it!

When you let your hatred take control.  
When you strangled that twisted soul.  
You snapped plastic fingers;  
Warmed by the doctor’s embers.  
My nightmare made you a horror,  
My voice made you cower.  
Most of all when you caught my hand;  
Your betrayal was harder to stand.  
Now I’m tasked with grand surveillance,  
Only static to fill the silence.  
Deep down, I know,  
You will never show.  
Your hunger will spread despair,  
As I become my own Nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment! Both are much appreciated, thank you!


End file.
